


Marichat/Adrinette Oneshots

by SpacedBagelx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedBagelx/pseuds/SpacedBagelx
Summary: Marichat: studydate
Relationships: ardrinette, marichat - Relationship
Kudos: 67





	1. marichat: studydate

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat: studydate

“Chat?”

“Hm.”

“Chat.”

The blonde boy’s arms were wrapped around Marinette’s waist. While she was busy scribbling away in her notebook, he silently purred and nuzzled her side like the lazy cat he was.

“I’m enjoying your company, princess. Don’t ruin it.”

Marinette chuckled, causing her body to shake against Chat’s cheek.

“You go to school, right?”  
The girl asked as she rested her pen on the paper.

Chat Noir lifted his head to look at her, slightly alarmed.  
“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you’re about my age. Unless you’re homeschooled, of course.”

“Oh. Sure, I go to school.”  
His shoulders relaxed again, letting his chin drop.

He felt somewhat guilty for lying to Marinette. She was one of his best friends outside of his superhero life, and now he’d gotten closer to her as Chat Noir too. Adrien had promised himself that he would keep her safe, as a friend and as... Whatever he was right now.

“Don’t you have homework to do?”

“Already finished it.”

“Ooh, you’re a smart kitty aren’t you?”  
Marinette let her finger scratch beneath Chat’s chin.

The hero replied with a content sigh. Yeah, he’d keep her safe.

“Hey, what did the first chapter of our history book discuss?”  
Marinette turned her head away from Chat Noir, her naughty plan slowly unfolding. She knew Tikki would scold her for being nosy, but she couldn’t help herself!

“I’m not sure, it might have been about the Roman empire? It’s been a long-“  
The cat quieted down.  
“Wait. Mari, did you just...”

Suddenly, the girl jumped up from her seat.  
“I’m sorry!”  
She shrieked.  
“I’m so sorry, I couldn’t help myself! But, oh my God, you’re... You’re from my school. We have the same history book, we’re from the same school. I know you. I know you! I know-“

Before Marinette could finish her sentence, Chat Noir used his cat-like reflexes to wrap his arms around the girl once again, pulling her back onto the bed. With one hand around her stomach and the other clamped around her mouth, he shushed her. What was that about keeping her from harm?

“No. No, you don’t know anything. Promise me you’ll forget what just happened.”

A muffled noise found it’s way through Chat’s leather glove.

“Look at me, Mari.”

The girl turned her shocked eyes towards him and stopped struggling away from his grasp.

“Promise me.”

Then she nodded, and the claw was removed to finally let her breathe.  
“Chat, I’m sorry.”

But instead of a lecture, she received a grin.

“It’s actually really clever. You got me, that’s for sure. How did you figure it out?”

“I don’t... It was a simple feeling, that’s all.”

Marinette blushed, ashamed of her own curiosity. How could she have put him on edge like that? As Ladybug she was always the one reminding him about keeping their identities hidden, but now she had been the one prying! Tikki would be so disappointed.  
“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. You would’ve figured it out sooner or later, I suppose. I’m bad at keeping secrets.”

The goofy smile appeared on Chat Noir’s face again, and he silently wondered if the turning gears in her head had gotten any closer to his identity. Maybe he even hoped they did.

“It’s really not. I know how much you and Ladybug rely on your secrecy... I brought both you and myself in danger by even thinking about this!”

“Princess...”

Adrien sighed, his mask barely hiding the concern painted in the features of his face. He lifted her chin with one of his fingers.  
“You’re fine. I’m fine. It’s fine. If anything, I’m happy you know something about me now.”

“Oh?”

“We can have study dates now!”

So much for the worry in his eyes, Marinette thought as she stared at the hero who was now excitedly rocking back and forth.

“Chat, I don’t know.”

“Tsk.”  
The boy hissed her away.  
“It’s not like you spend much time studying with anyone else. You barely go out with your friends!”

“How would you even know that? Chat, are you stalking me?”

“What? No! I just- It’s obvious, princess.”

But the girl just shook her head.  
“You are one weird kitten. I can’t imagine anyone in my school acting as ridiculous as you do sometimes.”

“So will you study with me?”

“No.”


	2. marichat: disaster

“This is going to end in a disaster.”

“That’s very optimistic.”

Chat Noir was currently hopping from one roof to another, showing the city of light to the girl in his arms. It was cold at night, but his body heat kept Marinette warm.

“All I’m saying is that this might not have been the best time to go to your special spot, princess.”  
The hero exhaled as he landed, his pole keeping him in balance.

“It’s well past midnight, Chat. Plus, it’s a saturday. Nobody will see us, and we have hours before the sun rises.”  
Marinette had been wanting to show the cat her secret hideout ever since they’d gotten closer. She usually only went to the rooftop as Ladybug, but transformed as soon as she got there. It was Marinette’s safe place, not Ladybug’s. Ladybug didn’t have to hide.

“Just be careful.”

“Yeah, yeah.”  
She rolled her eyes as Chat Noir’s arms tightened around her when they made another leap. 

“Oh, turn left there.” 

The moon was out, almost a perfect circle. It’s silver glow gave the small space a magical touch, and the stars in the cloudless sky did so even more. Two houses standing opposite of each other, and a small flat roof above the opening in between, had created the perfect spot hidden from curious eyes. Only one side wasn’t blocked off by a wall, but showed a gorgeous park resting in peace. Even the water flowing from the small fountain reflected the starry sky, causing a small rumble to sound far away. 

“This is it?”  
Chat asked Marinette breathlessly, staring at the wonder before him. 

She nodded, pushing herself out of his arms but immediately regretting it as shivers tickled her spine.  
“Yes, this is it.”  
She mumbled with a small smile on her face. 

”How did you find it?” 

Oh. Marinette should’ve been prepared for that question, didn’t she?  
“Well... Ladybug picked me up... And hid me here! After an akuma. Attack.” 

”Right. That was a calculated move.”  
The hero grinned to himself and sat down, letting his staff rest next to him. 

On the other side, Marinette followed his example. If she didn’t know any better, she’d have thought Chat Noir was swooning. 

“Do you still like her?”  
She suddenly asked.  
“Ladybug, I mean?” 

Chat about didn’t seem startled by the question at all.  
“I do. I love her, actually. It sounds insane, I know, but I can’t help the way I feel about her. She means... Everything to me. Not just teamwork and caring for each other, but freedom too! She might never notice it, but I will always feel that way about her.”

A silence followed, the only background noise being the water crashing down peacefully into the fountain. 

Marinette let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and let her thumbs twirl around each other.  
“I see.”  
She barely knew how to react. 

“How about you? You liked someone, didn’t you?”  
Chat’s embarrassment got the better of him as he changed the subject. Adrien would’ve never let himself speak like that to his friend, he thought. How could he be so selfish speaking as Chat? 

“Oh.”  
The girl shrugged.  
“I suppose I did. Well, it’s done. I realised that pursuing him is hopeless; my love for him means nothing. I think I’ll quit while I’m ahead.”

Marinette bit her lip. She had hopes the conversation wouldn’t end up being about her major crush, but then maybe she shouldn’t have asked about Ladybug. Adrien had been distant but close, at the same time. He and Kagami were an odd pair but that didn’t stop them from spending time together; in a way that Marinette could only dream of. Of course she saw the boy in class, but they barely took the time to speak. Eventually she’d figured out that it wasn’t worth the effort. Plus, Luka was waiting for her too. She couldn’t turn her back on him, even if she knew she didn’t love him like she loved Adrien.

”That’s sad to hear, princess. Anything you want to talk about?”

“No.”

Chat turned his eyes to where Marinette seemed to be gazing at, getting swallowed by the small white dots in the sky. Was she talking about Luka?  
“He doesn’t deserve you, then. You should never have to wonder whether someone cares for you or not.”

”Oh, shut it! You have no idea what you’re talking about, Chat Noir!”

Surprised by her sudden outburst, the cat turned back to Marinette. She had now clamped her arms around her knees, seemingly on the verge of tears.

“You can’t just forget about someone you love. Not when you see them every damn day of your life! Not when he gets to be happy with someone while you watch them from the corner of the room!”  
A line of glimmering tears touched her cheek, but she angrily wiped them away and continued without giving Chat a look.  
“Not when they are clearly made for each other, not when she is exactly what he deserves. Because a girl like me could never, ever be in a position where she could hold his hand or kiss him. We’re too unalike, too separated from each other’s lives to ever become more than what he believes we are. Kagami is made for Adrien, and I am in no way, shape or form allowed to destroy that for him. He deserves to be happy, especially when it’s without me.”

Pained sobs escaped Marinette’s mouth, but she desperately pressed her hand against her lips to hide them. All of her pain, all of her heartbreak, she had thrown out and presented to a complete stranger. She had uncovered herself in front of Chat Noir, and at the moment she was anything but certain about how she felt about it all.

But Chat, Chat had frozen. His heart had broken for Marinette, but as soon as he heard it leave her lips it broke _with_ her.

“You love me?”


	3. adrinette: vandalism

“I didn’t do it.”

“Then why are you laughing?!”

“Because whoever did it is a freaking genius.”

“Adrien!”  
Marinette squealed as she hid her eyes behind her hands. What had she gotten herself into?! And with him, of all people!

“Don’t worry, Marinette. You won’t be blamed, I promise. Actually, nobody might even notice it.”  
The blonde boy smiled at his friend, hiding a grin behind his blue eyes.

“Someone spray painted Chloe’s locker!”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It says ‘Queen Beetch.’ I’m pretty sure she won’t enjoy the message.”

Another chuckle escaped Adrien’s lips, and Marinette had to hold herself back from punching his arm. She liked him more than she could explain, but sometimes...

“It’s clever.”

“It’s a death sentence!”

“We’ll be fine. Chloe isn’t that bad.”  
Adrien smiled at her and lifted his hand, resting it on Marinette’s shoulder. She immediately flinched, her entire body tensing. The model let go, feeling guilty. Lately, he seemed to have that effect on her more than usual and he couldn’t understand why. She did seem to like Adrien; but then why could she barely look him in the eye?

“I... I think... C-Chloe... She won’t like this.”

“We can clean it. She won’t find out.”  
Adrien shrugged.

“But we didn’t do this! We don’t- We shouldn’t have to clean it!”

“If you can’t do the time, don’t do the crime.”  
Again, Adrien grinned and this time added a wink and finger guns, almost sending Marinette flying back with a face as red as a tomato.

“We... We never did the crime...”

“Let’s do the time anyways.”

And with that, the blonde boy turned around and rushed away. Marinette, unsure what to do, awkwardly stood there waiting for him. Who would do such a thing to Chloe? Was there a chance they would get akumatized? 

Pondering over the questions, she stepped closer to the locker and let her finger brush over the paint. It was still wet, and a yellow streak coloured her fingertip. 

“You know, detectives usually use gloves when inspecting evidence.”

The warm voice came sudden, like a light brush of air against Marinette’s ear. She jumped, turning around in a split second. Adrien looked down on the girl, smiling at her shocked reaction. Their faces were inches removed, and he slowly saw the panic in disappear from her twinkling bluebell eyes.

“Sorry.”  
He whispered.

“Just... Just remove the paint.”

A few minutes later, Chloe’s locker looked cleaner than it ever did; which was incredible, considering miss Perfect wouldn’t even borrow a pen in case it contained ‘germs’.

“Looks good.”  
Marinette sighed as she rubbed her hands together, looking at the result.

“See? Not that bad.”  
Adrien smiled at his classmate as she walked with him to return the supplies he grabbed before. 

“Yeah.”  
She grinned.  
“Thanks, Adrien.”

“I just wish we could’ve seen Chloe’s reaction.”


	4. marichat: mess

“On a scale from one to ten, how bad do you want to kill me right now?“

“Well, I’m hovering somewhere in the high thirties.”

Marinette stood in her kitchen, a rolling pin planted in her hands and a frown on her usually so innocent face. 

“Prince-“

“Chat, my entire house is covered in flour. Do not even try to ‘princess’ me right now.”

“You invited me in.”  
He whispered silently, but still loud enough for Mari to hear. 

“Excuse you! It was raining and I was in fact raised by two parents who taught me manners. If I’d left you outside and they found out somehow, they’d disown me.”  
She exclaimed, getting a chuckle out of the hero. But Marinette threateningly pointed the rolling pin at him and continued.  
“Thinking back on it, leaving you soaked would’ve been a better option. Now they’ll kick me out anyway.” 

“It’s not that bad.”

“Chat Noir, your entire suit is white.”

And besides the black leather, the entire kitchen had been covered in a white layer too. The kitten had offered his friend to help with the orders, but throwing a sack of flour and having it rip on his sharp claws as he did so hadn’t been his best plan.

“I’ll help you clean, Mari. I’m sorry!”  
He begged, unsure if the girl would really attack him. He’d never known her to be hostile, but she did look pretty angry at the moment.

“You better.”  
She grumbled back, putting her weapon down to fetch something to clean the mess with. 

“You’re pretty adorable when you’re angry.”  
The cat suddenly smirked after she’d turned around.

She froze.  
“Chat-“

“Ah, see?”  
He interrupted.

“Don’t-“

“So cute.”

“I will not hesitate to slam your head into the fridge right now. I know of at least seven places in Paris to successfully hide a body so you should shut up.”

A silence followed, leaving Chat Noir to stare at Marinette as she folded her hands in front of her.

“That’s... That’s impressive. I’ll take the cloth.”

“Good choice. Start on your face, you look dumb.”

At least five minutes passed as Adrien tried to clean himself up, failing to stay focussed on his own task every time Marinette cursed him for being an idiot. Especially the flour on top of all the cabinets didn’t make her happy, but he just smiled as she tried to reach the tops with her short legs.

Leave alone she would ever allow him to help her. 

“Are you always this clumsy?”  
The girl suddenly groaned, finally reaching a spot that had bothered her for a while.

“That’s funny coming from you, princess. I’ve heard all about your stumbles and trips, while you don’t strike me that way.”

“Eh...”  
She suddenly hesitated, her cheeks turning a cherry red.  
“Just around certain people. I get distracted is all. But at least I don’t throw with baking supplies!”

“Yeah, yeah. My mistake.”  
He chuckled.  
“But hey...”

Adrien paused and stepped towards her, looking down at her as she continued what she was doing.

“You’re a pretty girl, Mari. Pretty, talented and unique... Don’t let anyone stop you from showing your true colours.”

His princess’s lips curled up as she felt his hand lightly touch her shoulder. It didn’t really feel as advice towards her, but almost as he was talking to himself. 

Marinette let her hand rest on top of his, their fingers curling into each other for a few seconds.  
“You too, Chat. You too.”


End file.
